A New Begining
by Ruby0
Summary: Ever wonder what happend after Keitaro and Naru got married? Here is a sad attept at telling you! Based on the manga, Pg 13 for language and some stuff between Naru and Keitaro


Megan: Kay, I do have a very short attention span... And it'll probably be hard to juggle two (or more) stories at once, but I feel like writing something sorta Romantic and although it's bound to turn out bad... I'll give it a go. And I do hate to disappoint all of you who are in love with my comedic skills (cough)... And what about airplane food? Hehe...So here goes:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina at all.... To bad..  
  
Chapter One: Hinata's New Resident  
  
The cherry blossoms floated to the ground as Naru watched with her new husband. "Aren't they beautiful Keitaro?" She asked. "Um...Yup.." Keitaro looked around. This was his new life. He finally made it to Tokyo U. He was graduating next year. And was finally married to his long lost promise girl. Things couldn't get any better. "So, is this place big enough for you?" Keitaro looked at his old room. Now it was Naru's room too. He better clean up his act. Naru smiled at him. "It's just perfect." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat down on the bed. "Say Keitaro.. Now that we're alone." She stared uneasily at the ground. "Do you want to.. do 'it'?" Keitaro jumped a little. He could feel a nosebleed coming on. "Only if you want to.." "Well of course I do, why else would I have asked you?" "I don't know I was just asking" "Well, yes or no?" "I guess" Keitaro kept thinking, 'be civil, and don't do anything to embarrass yourself'. He started to pull down his pants as Naru began undressing on the bed. 'This is it...I'm actually going to do.. 'it' and with Keitaro' Naru thought. The door burst open. Naru and Keitaro froze in the spot. Kitsune was standing in the door way. "Ewww.. Were you guys about to...Oh gee" "No! Kitsune it's not what you think! I.uh.. you see...We were changing!" 'Damnit! Why do I always freeze about stuff like this, and I mean we are married' Naru thought. "Awwww Come on no need to be ashamed if you were, I mean if you won't then I will" "Kitsune!! We are a married couple!! Get yer own guy! "Okay, okay, I just came to tell you Shinobu's done cooking you two lovebirds dinner" And with that Kitsune happily trotted out of the room. "Damn Kitsune! Why does stuff like this always happen to us?" Keitaro said while struggling to put his pants on. "Yeah..maybe it's just not-"Naru was cut short by Keitaro. "Come on, your not still going on about that? I love you and nothing is going to change that!" Keitaro said while making for the door. Naru blushed "I know. I love you too." "Let's go then, I'm starving!" Keitaro grabbed Naru's hand and set off for the kitchen.  
  
"Yum! Smell that?! That's good ol'e home cookin'!" Su licked her lips as she sat down at the table. "I must say, your cooking has improved by leaps and bounds throughout your years," Motoko agreed as she sat down next to Su. "Thanks guys, I guess Tokyo U does more for me than just intelligence!" Shinobu giggled to herself as she set the plates piled with food on the table. "But where is Ema?" "That's right! The new girl! Where is she staying again?" Kitsune asked as she walked in the room. "Naru's old room. I was just fixing the hole in the floor," Kanako muttered as she sat down. "I'll gets her!" Su shouted as she jumped up from the table. Su ran down the hallway from the kitchen to the stairway. She flew up the stairs and burst in Naru's old room, now Ema's. "HEYAS!!!" Ema jumped around looking as though her small legs would give way right under her. "Urm...Hi?" Ema said timidly. "Come on new girl! It's din-din time!!" Su grabbed Ema by her skinny arm and pulled her down stairs. "By the looks of ya, you need a lots of food in ya!" Su sat Ema down in her chair just as Keitaro and Naru entered the room, hand in hand. "Ahhh, the lovebirds are here!" Kitsune joked. "Kitsune," Naru wanted to say something but couldn't find anything to come out. "uh you must be Ema." Naru said instead. "Yes ma'am." Ema replied. "Now now, if we are going to live in the same house we should at least be on a first name basis, just call me by my name." Naru said calmly. "idontrememberyournames" Ema said quietly. "The first thing you'll learn about this house is don't let shyness get the better of you, SPEAK UP!" Kitsune told her" "I DON'T REMEMBER YOUR NAMES!!" Ema yelled. "oh I'm sorry" "No problemo! I'm Su! That be Motoko, Shinobu, Kitsune, Kanako, Naru, and Keitaro!" Each resident said hello respectively, and began to eat.  
  
Megan: I know I know, it's a short chapter, but that's all I could think of right now for chapter one. I'm writing the next chapter now thought so it should be up soon. Not much is happening now, but bear with me. It's sure to get better! Read and review! 


End file.
